Good Guys vs Bad guys
by One Fandom Is Not Enough
Summary: This is a fanfic I've wanted to do for a long time. What happens when good guys meet the bad guys? What happens when two lots of good guys meet two lots of bad guys? What happens when the bad guys are trying to steal the same thing? Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys meet Kat's crew and Otto's crew in a crossover between the Gallagher series, Heist Society series and the H.I.V.E


**Good guys vs Bad guys**

**So yeah, spoilers for ****Gallagher series, Heist Society series and H.I.V.E series. And ****swear words.**

**I OWN NOTHING AT ALL**

_**OTTO MALPENESE-**_

"Right Shelby, tell me one more time why it is 100% necessary for us to do this."

Otto, Wing, Laura and Shelby were crouched in the dusty ventilation system of an old mansion. Laura wrinkled her nose as a spider scuttled past her. Seeing the spider, Otto couldn't help but remember the robotic spider he had sent don't a sewer system all those years ago to ruin the English Prime Minister.

"Honey, its more like 394% necessary, I've had my eyes on Elizabeth Taylor's jewellery ever since I started heisting."

The lights shining through the vent could hardly be seen because of all the cobwebs.

"You do know I hate ventilation shafts right?" Otto grumbled, peering through the vent at the crowds of rich and elegantly dressed people at the auction.

"Of course Otto dear, you may have told me maybe 10 time in the past 5 minutes."

A similar conversation was taking place directly opposite them in another part of the ventilation system.

* * *

_**KAT BISHOP-**_

"Why am I here again?" complained Kat.

"Kat, do me a favour and shut up. Ooh dayum look at those jewels." said Hamish as he looked at the show cases below them.

"Yup combined they're worth €120,702,563" grinned Angus.

Gabrielle looked up from her phone. "Honey, you're not still stuck on the fact we dragged you out here are you? Or is it the fact we forgot your little boyfriend?" Examining her perfectly manicured nails, she smirked at her.

Kat gritted her teeth. "Gabrielle, you know well and good that Hale is my boyfriend, not Nick and its fine by me that he's not here."

"Amen" called out Hale in agreement from where he was in the masses of wealthy people.

"I hate playing this part you know." he muttered into the comms unit as he plastered on his fake smile.

"Tough luck sweetie." grinned Gabrielle, not sounding very sorry.

Simon's voice crackled over the comms unit, "Ok, Gabrielle, your turn to get in position. You have 5 minutes from now to get there."

"Catch ya later cuz." winked Gabrielle as she disappeared down the left ventilation shaft.

There was a brief moment of silence and then-

"_Fuck."_ Hale's voice resounded throughout the comms unit. "Guys this is going to be a lot harder than we thought."

"How so?" asked Kat, worried.

"We have a potential threat at 11'clock from me." murmured Hale as he ducked his head away from said person.

"...who is?"

Another pause, making the tension grow even thicker.

"Macey McHenry."

Kat froze, remembering exactly who the Senator's daughter was.

"And she's bought friends."

**(A/N: for those of you who haven't read the *SPOILER* Double Crossed by Ally Carter [read it!], Hale meets Macey McHenry at a ball and once getting taken hostage, they reveal who they are so yeah this is sort of caring on from ****that.)**

* * *

_**CAMMIE MORGAN-**_

"Why are we even here?" groaned Liz. "They have almost _the _most secure systems here, only being outranked the Henley and MI6. The reaction times on the jewel cases when a hostile is detected is 0.58 seconds and the interlocking metal cage system will lock into place is it's even breathed on funny. Also, have you _seen _how many guards and stuff there are lining the entrances, exits, walls-"

"As much as I am _really _enjoying your lecture Liz, which we have already heard multiple times by the way," interjected Bex. "You know as well as I do, because it was you who told me, that both the Henley _and _MI6 have been broken into. And in both cases, the criminals were never caught."

"_And_? What could _we _do to stop them if these expert heisters, _who broke into the freaking Henley and MI6, try and break these jewel cases?_ Why are _we _here_?"_ exclaimed Liz, almost sounding hysterical.

"Woah, Liz calm down, I seriously doubt, anyone's gonna try and break these jewel cases. At any rate we are probably just here to observe how the safety precautions we learn about in CoveOps are applied." said Cammie, placing a soothing arm on her slightly shaking shoulder.

"I'm not complaining," called Macey, from where she was examining the Elizabeth Taylor Diamond, a rectangular, flawlessly cut piece of luxury.

"These jewels are really something. Geez, I want that diamond but damn, it's worth like $8,818,500."

"And that's only the starting price." snorted Bex. "_I _am complaining, this is boring. When can we do something fun on a field mission?"

Macey laughed. "Seriously, I think these types of missions are _meant _to be boring."

She lifted her head and walked back to where her friend were sat, on the opposite side of the room to the rest of their year. They had had enough of listening to Tina Walter's conspiracy theories.

"Ooh check out that hottie. I thought those sort of snobs were old and ugly." said Bex, eyeing a tall, very attractive boy across the hall in a tuxedo who appeared to be muttering under his breath.

Scanning the room for the person Bex was talking about, Macey felt something was slightly off. She swept her eyes round the massive ballroom once more, she caught glimse of chestnut hair before it disappeared behind the showcase holing the Elizabeth Taylor Ruby Necklace.

She shrugged off the uneasy feeling as just her being nervous about the CoveOps test that would take place the next day.

* * *

**_ZACH GOODE-_**

"This is the shittiest assignment we've ever been given." groaned Grant. "I hate these posh snobs, its bad enough that we have to be next to them at this damned auction, why are they making us pretend that we _are_ them?"

"I don't know..._Rupert Jefferson." _drawled Zach.

Grant scowled and half-heartedly threw his pen at him. "Shut up. Like your name is any better..._Fabian Lawrence_."

"C'mon guys, its not that bad. Let's go 'mingle' with these poshos." snorted Jonas, looking at them, unimpressed.

"Yeah, c'mon _Winston Jameson." _grunted Zach, slowly standing up.

They walked towards the showcases holding the Emeralds.

* * *

**_OTTO MALPENESE-_**

"You guys good to go?" called Otto into the comms unit.

"Affirmative Captain Malpenese." responded Shelby in a mock soldier voice.

"Rodger that." replied Laura, equally as mocking.

"Guys, I'm trying to be serious here." complained Otto.

"When Shelby _ever _been serious? You remember when we were drugged unconscious, rescued by Raven, who was up posed to be dead, and being fired at with ground-to-air-missiles in our third year, and Shelby was still cracking jokes?" reminded Wing.

"Oh yeah," said Otto. "For the record Shelby, that was _really _not helpful."

"Sure, sure, sure. Whatever, now lets go! C'mon Captain Malpenese shut this thing down so we can get this jewels."

Shelby and Laura were positioned directly above the showcase holding La Peregrina, a natural pearl, diamond, ruby and cultured pearl necklace worth $11,842,500. Laura had her pocket computer and would stay in the vent and disable any emergency barriers that came up once Otto turned of the power system. Shelby would do her trademark trick on grapplers to retrieve the object and Wing and Otto would be the distraction for the masses of people in the room.

* * *

What they didn't know of course, was that there was another set of thieves across from them above the showcase containing the Taj Mahal Diamond worth $8,818,500, waiting for Simon to cut the power. And neither of the crews knew about the two separate sets of spies in the room, who in return, knew nothing about them.

When Otto closed his eyes and disabled the power, there were mixed reactions.

* * *

**_KAT BISHOP-_**

They were plunged into darkness and Gabrielle froze. She hadn't finished setting up the equipment.

"Please tell me that was supposed to happen." muttered Kat.

"Simon? What the hell? You said I had two more minutes!" whispered Gabrielle.

"I know! You were supposed to!"

"Meaning what?" replied a confused Hale.

"Meaning that _it wasn't me who cut the power._"

* * *

**_CAMMIE MORGAN-_**

As the lights went down, Macey cursed herself. She had known something was up.

Liz almost screamed. "I _knew _that something like this was going to happen."

* * *

**_ZACH GOODE-_**

"Well this isn't good." remarked Grant into the pitch black.

"Understatement of the century." gulped Jonas.

* * *

**_OTTO MALPENESE-_**

Otto whispered into the comms unit. "On my mark...three...two...one..."

**Please Review!**


End file.
